


Dancing With Our Hands Tied

by Torishire



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Explosions, F/M, Fluff, Hostage Situations, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Near Death, Near Drowning, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torishire/pseuds/Torishire
Summary: You said there was nothing in the world that could stop itI had a bad feeling





	Dancing With Our Hands Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SathTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SathTrash/gifts).



It started as small little glances and little things here and there, such as being on a heist and spotting that necklace that Gavin had been eyeing and scooping it up, or Gavin buying Ryan a coffee from his favorite coffee shop every morning. Neither one of them would admit feeling both doing they're best to avoid the subject, no matter who tried to get them to talk about it it was always avoided. " Gav really you can't honestly sit there and tell me you don't like the guy.." Michael says sipping at his hot chocolate " Of course i like him boi! Were friends," Michael huffs rolling his eyes "You know what i meant ass hole," Gavin sighs " I.. I can't," he says it with pain in his voice unbeknownst to the other the lads heart had been left a deep shade of blue from a previous relationship; he had opened up completely and it shattered in his face a month or so before joining the crew.

But no matter how much he tried to avoid it the little love bug had bit him and he was crushing hard on the oblivious oaf, and it took him forever to realize the other felt the same. Unlike Gavin the twenty five year old man was a bit more diffident, they were locked in this dance of will they won't they and it was driving everyone else absolutely mad. " Ryan just the man i was looking for!" Jack chirps as the other looks up from his bowl of cereal, "Can whatever it is wait until i've finished my breakfast?" He asks and she laughs "I just wanted to talk to you that's all..." She says with a devious undertone in her voice, he rolls his eyes as she sits across from him on a stool. "So i've set up a date for you and Gavin," The Vagabond chokes on his cereal.

"Um what?!?!" His voice cracks and she smirks leaning on her elbow on the table, "Were all tired of watching you two do this dance you guys have been doing." The man looks at her incredulously "Jack why...Why couldn't you let it happen naturally?" He asks tone small and it takes her aback slightly, not used to hearing let alone seeing Ryan so Vulnerable. Looking at him he looks petrified, when it comes to bullets there was no fear, police or a gun to his head nothing; But an actual date with Gavin he looked terrified. "Sweetheart it's going to be okay i've already talked to him and he's super excited as far as he knows you've set this all up," She says gently watching him think everything over. 

Even though he was still worried he agreed to go, Jack helped him pick out a tux as well as explaining the plan and with the amount of butterflies between the two boys they could fill an entire butterfly house. The moment they saw each other that evening carried on like a movie. It started with dinner at a top restaurant followed by a walk through a park as they talked and got to know the little things, like what Gavin liked to style his hair, or how many plants Ryan actually owned (34). The night ended with them laying on a blanket on hill under the stars, Gavin securely held against Ryan's chest; his blue heart turning as gold as the rings on his fingers. After that night and a few paid bets later it was as if they had always been this way. You could never really find one without the other and you never wanted to, when they were apart you had a needy golden boy and an aggravated Vagabond. Together though it was as if there was no bad, hands tucked into back pockets, stolen kisses and shared laughs.

"You guys are too much," Jeremy laughs watching as the two love birds dance around the pent house living room. "Jeremy we have to practice it's for an information recovery mission," Gavin whines as Ryan twirls him only to break into giggles as he's hugged tight to the older mans chest. It wasn't a surprise for them to spend the night together, but after a few chance encounters a strict 'no sex in shared spaces rule' had to be made; Lindsay was never the same after that one time when she went onto the balcony.But out of the two rooms they had mostly migrated to Gavin's seeing as the lad had one of the larger rooms, at night after a heist or an extremely bad day after licking at their wounds they would retreat to the large memory foam bed and nobody they had a silent agreement that on this little island they were safe; this was Their space.

Missions came and went but there were none more fun than the ones at parties, those were Gavin's favorite. The suits the relaxed nature of them most of the time, the fact that he could finally get Ryan to dance with him. The taller man wasn't big on dancing but as soon as those crystal clear green eyes locked on him he was lost to it, and it's moments like this where they both had no care in the world that they would treasure. No matter what happened though they had each other and the crew, it wasn't until one particular mission that sent a prickle of fear through the air.It was easy get in flirt and get the information, but instead of sending Jeremy or Jack they sent Gavin. The boy with the gift of gab and the knife like tongue, He was too good at his job too convincing and in the monitoring room Geoff could tell Ryan was uncomfortable by the way his posture changed. "Ry don't worry he's just acting," He tried to reassure but he could still see the uncertainty in the other mans eyes.

That night Instead of waiting for him to get home Ryan went and picked him up himself , Gavin was more than excited to slide into Ryan's black Lamborghini. The drive was quiet and the younger man could tell something was slightly off as they drove, and when Ryan took the wrong exit he felt a wave of worry wash over him. "Ryan?" His voice is soft but the other doesn't even spare a glance over and now the feeling of worry turns into a heavy ball rolling in the pit of his stomach, The drive up the mountain was one full of anxiety and silence. Once they reached the top of the mountain and the car was off Ryan finally turned to look at the boy in the seat next to him."I thought after today you and i could maybe have just some time for us... No missions no crew just us, i remember you telling me you loved winter this is the closest i could get for now.. I know i'm a bit of a mess and all but..There's nothing in the world that could stop my feelings for you." All the worry he had felt evaporated as he leaned across the seat draping his arms around the others shoulders as he presses kisses to his face. That night left them with perfect pristine memories ; as well as a good joke when during sex there was an avalanche and Ryan joked that it was because he was too good in bed.

Months passed and things couldn't have been better they were as inseparable as ever, both knowing to now take a week here and there for just the two of them. As a special gift to Gavin Ryan had started taking dance classes so that he could be more practiced for the lad, maybe even take him dancing. But good things don't last and a month later they were ambushed,both knocked out and kidnapped. They woke up tied to chairs back to back, anger pain and fear was present as eyes watched the people surrounding them. They focused the attacks on the older man hoping Gavin would crack, and with every kick, knife stab and swing of bat Gavin screamed but he wouldn't give up the Intel they wanted. And no matter how many times he was injured he would take it all in silence if it meant they'd leave Gavin unscathed. It must have been hours they had finally been left alone a knife sticking out of Ryan's side, "Ry..." Gavin whispers his voice pleading, but he didn't hear anything other than slightly swallowed breathing.

Behind him he manages to find the gents hands and squeezes them in his own he's relieved when he feels them gently squeeze back, it's not strong but it's something. "Were gonna get out of this the crew will find us and we'll be out of here and were gonna get married..." He trails on his voice breaking as all he can do is sob when he doesn't get a response, "Ryan don't die please we have o many things to do together..." The thought of not being together was breaking his heart, the gold was threatening to peel off his heart leaving him with an empty hole; he could never love anyone else like he loved Ryan. There was no conceivable way he would stay on this world without the moon in his life, as his mind races he almost misses the sound of explosions in the distance.

The wall to the left explodes and Gavin couldn't have been happier to see their resident pyrotechnic, Michael runs over and manages to un do one of the ropes around one set of wrists Gavin doesn't hesitate to move to Ryan. His eyes are barely open and Gavin's heart falters, "hey Stay with me we gotta get outta here..." he begs managing all his strength to help the other up. "You guys go i'm going to provide cover Jack should bring the copter around soon, Geoff and Jeremy are clearing the other side." Gavin nods curtly leading the barley conscious man out into the sunlight, they move as fast as they can but the 'walk' is sent elsewhere as something blows up near them sending them falling into the water. Gavin finds himself being dragged down slightly they're one hands still tied, he manages to pull the other up and as they lock eyes he doesn't care if they were going to die he was going to die kissing this man.

He crashes they're lips together and is momentarily relieved when he feels the kiss reciprocated, but to his surprise i sees two sets of arms grabbing at them and as they're pulled up he's so thankful to see Geoff and Jeremy. The moment is short lived as they are helped into the waiting chopper, Michael and jack already inside. The trip home is quiet nobody will say anything, Gavin's glued to Ryan trying his best to keep him awake even if it's just barely, it was obvious the gent was using all his energy to bite back the darkness threatening to drag him down. Arriving at the pent house the last hand tie is finally cut before Jeremy and Michael carry the older man into the building. Geoff pulls Gavin into a hug where the man let's himself let go of the tension, crying into Geoff who simply holds onto him. 

It was hours later after a monster called anxiety had latched itself onto the golden boy that Kdin exited Ryan's room, "He's going to be okay. He's very lucky he's going to be out of heists for a while but with bed rest and some TLC he should be fine, his breathing is going to be a little rough today because we had to extract the water that found it's way in there but that should clear up soon," She promises patting Gavin on the shoulder. "Can i go in?" His voice is laced with a straight shot of fear, she nods "Of course just be careful don't get his heart rate too sped up." No sooner do the words leave her lips does the boy jump the back of the couch and hurry to the door at the end of the hall,Opening the door gingerly Ryan's propped up in bed staring at his lap. As the door clicks behind Gavin the blue eyes snap up to look at him and there's a shared sense of relief, he strides over as Ryan gently pats the bed next to him. "I'm sorry sunshine.." It's gravely and it resembles his voice when he's sick.

"Your not supposed to leave me like that you dope, were supposed to die of old age after years together." The lad muses carefully sitting himself next to his Boyfriend, "I'm sorry.. I.." Gavin shushes him gently laying his head on the others chest listening to the slow rhythmic heart beats, "I know it's not your fault.. If anything it's mine if i just gave them what they want they wouldn't have hurt you so bad.." He whispers as an arm encircles his waist, "No you did exactly right. Me being hurt is better than them getting to the rest of you, or hurting you...If they would've done anything to you none of them would even see an after life." A gentle kiss is placed to the mop of sandy hair,"i'm glad we made it out and i'm glad were here together."Gavin nods making a mental note on how much he would've missed this.

After a while Ryan breaks the silence "I know this isn't the setting i wanted but i can't wait until another incident i need to do this. Gav i want you to go into the top Drawer of my desk and bring me the small box inside," he does as he's told his little heart flutters as he sees the small velvet box. Returning to the bed he's sitting so he's facing Ryan, the Gent opens the box Revealing a rose gold ring a single diamond in the middle." So umm i was wondering if you'd marry me? I know this isn't the most romantic setting and i had so many plans for this and you deserve something amazing..." He's cut off when the lad presses his lips to his, "yes! Ry this is perfect the setting doesn't matter, what matters is you asked me and you've made me the happiest... I love you" "I love you too.."

A few months later they had a small wedding with Kdin officiating, jack was all smiles as she watched from her seat, Jeremy was a sobbing mess going through at least a box of tissues on his own. Lindsay was Ryan's best man and Michael was Gavin's. They stood at the alter as Geoff walked the lad down the isle, and not that he'd admit it but there were some tears in the corner of his eyes as he retook his seat. The ceremony was short but the kiss at the end seemed to last forever, after the kiss everyone moved to the dance floor and this is the one dance that everyone was so happy to indulge in.


End file.
